<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tell Me to Stop by jola99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976807">Tell Me to Stop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jola99/pseuds/jola99'>jola99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Post-Endgame, Wakanda isnt the only country with a secret, set in egypt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:49:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jola99/pseuds/jola99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky agrees to do Shuri a favor. It leads him to a whole new world he never knew.</p><p>--In which Bucky and Sam are tasked to deliver a package on behalf of Shuri, the recipient of said package, Lena, has other plans for the boys.--</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tell Me to Stop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>--A lil sneak peak--</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When one of the guards had told Bucky that Lena requested his presence in her chambers. Sam couldn’t help but snicker, what was this the seventeen hundreds. Bucky was equally unamused but his want to get this whole trip over with guided him to following the guard. Three knocks on the double doors, Lena’s voice replied with what Bucky could translate into an invitation to enter. He stepped inside seeing the bed and a futon, to his left he heard her “In here”.<br/>
Bucky doesn’t exactly know what he was expecting, but defiantly not Lena in nothing but a robe seated at vanity. She gave him an unflinching look through the reflection of the mirror in front of her.<br/>
“There’s been a development.”<br/>
She massages what Bucky assumes is lotion into her hands.<br/>
“One of my convoys got high-jacked, rebel group, probably the low lives Marc Spector has gotten himself involved with.”<br/>
“Sorry to hear that.”<br/>
Bucky says a bit unsure of why she is telling him all this.<br/>
“I’m not looking for you apologize James; I’m looking for your help.”<br/>
She finally turns around to look at him, her robe coming apart ever so slightly, giving him a full view of her cleavage. But it was the Vibranium in her chest that caught his eye. He can only see the edge of it, the gears in his head trying to figure out just how far it goes. Lena immediately registers his change in demeanor, his back straightness a bit, his jaw clenches, if she did not know better, she would have assumed he was unsettled by her partial nudeness, but she did know better. He has the same look on his face as she did the first time, she saw the image of the infamous Winter Solider, a fellow man forever altered by the metal that has now part of him. Lena stands and slowly approaches him, his eyes never leaving her chest, she undoes the robe and tosses it aside. Stark naked in front of him his questions get answered, the metal covers the entire upper half of her left shoulder, extending to her shoulder, essentially becoming it, continuing down her upper arm stopping mere inches above her elbow. Lena walks straight past him towards a clothing rack where he can see the metal on her back as well, this side extending down the left side of her spin all the was to the small of her back, matching every contour of her body like it was sculpted onto her, no melted. Her voice drew him out of his thorough examination of her body.<br/>
“I’ll be heading towards the south of the capital tomorrow night to meet a very hesitant informant; I would consider it a personal favor if you and Wilson would come with me.”<br/>
It is only then that Bucky notices that she had slipped her underwear on and was just clasping a bra. “What exactly do you want us to do?” he asks while he continues to watch her get dressed pulling on a pair of jeans and a top that perfectly hides all the metal.<br/>
“The informant is a bit sexist, so honestly, I just need you stand there and look mean.”<br/>
None of her movements are for his sake, all functional, yet he cannot look away, mesmerized by how effortlessly she moves.<br/>
“and keep an eye out, because it is likely an ambush.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay this is my first time publishing anything and constructive criticism is more than welcome. Also English isn't my first language so if you see something needing to be fixed, say something :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>